What happend to the past?
by engravingwordswiththornsofrose
Summary: When Harry recieves a present for his bithday his life changes. Takes place in third year.
1. The small box

_Disclaimer: I do not own the right to The Harry Potter novels._

Prologue:

Harry awoke in a daze to the usual early morning sound of his alarm clock. The sun gleamed in through the window and lit up even the smallest corner of his closet-sized room. Slowly getting up he rubbed his eyes and picked up his glasses. He made his way down to the kitchen where he knew the Dursley's would be waiting for their breakfast. Stepping into the kitchen Aunt Petunia looked at him with a frown. "Happy Birthday," she said dully thrusting a small packaged wrapped with newspaper into Harry's chest.

"Um, thanks," said Harry ungratefully accepting the package. It's not that Harry didn't enjoy birthdays or receiving presents. But in the past the Dursley's weren't known for giving the world's best gifts (if that's even what you could them). Like last year Harry received an old mop, and the year before, a rusty trowel. But this year would be different. Probably not in the case of the Dursley's, but this year he had friends and would sure enough get at least something, worth being happy about. Tearing off the newspaper Harry stifled a laugh. Sure enough lying in the box was a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, and a candy cane from last Christmas. Placing the newspaper in the garbage, Harry slowly exited the kitchen and trudged up to his room.

He sat on his bed and stuffed his supposed birthday present into his dresser. "When is Hedwig going to get back?" he asked himself, and sure enough just moments later there was a tap on his window. When Harry arrived at his window, there was not only one owl but five. Opening the window all five owls flew into Harry's room and dropped several packages on his bed and then four flew out again. "Thanks Hedwig," Harry patted the snowy white owl on the head receiving and appreciative nibble on the hand in return. Sitting down on his bed Harry began to unwrap the presents. There were books from Hermione, chocolates and cakes from the Weasleys, and many different things from his school mates. With one package left Harry attempted to search for the name of his present giver but none could be found. Slowly he lifted off the wrapping of this small package and stared at the box. There was a small yellow card taped to the box. In small text was written:

_Beware,_

_Use with caution,_

Puzzled Harry reached for a chocolate and placed it in his mouth. Deciding to figure out the function of his gift as a later time, he placed the present aside and picked up his new books to start reading. No sooner than he opened a book had his cousin Dudley came knocking on his bedroom door.

"Hey Harry! Come out here! I have to give you your birthday bumps!"

"Bloody hell," Harry sighed to himself deciding not to move from his bed, while quickly placing his presents under the loose floorboard beneath his bed.

"Harry open up, or I'm coming in there myself," Dudley called, sounding annoyed.

"Go away Dudley or else I'll do something you'll regret!" Harry replied.

_Bang, bang, BOOM _

The door flew open. "Yeah right, you know you can't do magic outside of school!" Dudley said although there was a clear sense of fear slowly creeping over his face.

"Oh I can't can I?" Harry smirked. Raising his arms and waving them wildly Harry quoted "Snibbley Dibbly Doo Hocus-"

"Mom! Dad! Help! He's going to curse me!" Dudley screamed running from the room.

Deciding it best to not stay in the house, Harry crept his way downstairs and headed straight for the door, calling to his Aunt and Uncle that he was leaving. After several hours he returned home for his dinner, and then took shelter in his room. Just before he went to bed, Harry lifted the loose floor board and pulled out the tiny box. Re-reading the notice he opened it and retrieved the small device inside. Looking it over, he noticed a small button on its side. He pushed the button and in turn got zapped. "Ouch!" he exclaimed to nobody in particular, "Must be a Zonko product." Harry laughed to himself and put the gadget back under the floor board. Feeling slightly odd he got in bed and turned of his bedside lamp as if everything was normal.

Harry awoke the next day to the shouts of his Aunt Petunia, but something wasn't right. These weren't the normal demanding shrills his aunt usually made, instead they were a little different. "Harry dear, wake up! We must go into London today!"

Slightly started by his Aunts choice in words, Harry made his way downstairs. "Um… M-morning ," he stuttered.

"Good morning Harry! Have you received your Hogwarts letter yet?" Asked a very large man who was sitting at the breakfast table.

"Y-yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied, shocked at his uncle's use of his schools name.

"Well that's just fantastic, we will go down to London after breakfast and collect your school things. Of course you will need to guide us to-," Aunt petunia paused with a frown on her face, "where is it again?"

"Diagon Alley," Harry explained.

"Ah yes," she exclaimed a smile quickly replacing her frown. " Why isn't Dudley down here yet? Dudley! Hurry up and come eat your breakfast!" She called up the stairs.

Slowly but surely a short boy had made his way down the stairs, he resembled his father in both appearance and waist size. "Mum, I need to get my school clothes today!" the boy hollered while walking in the kitchen.

"Yes Dudley we know, but first things first and more importantly we need to get Harry's school things," Aunt Petunia replied with a surge of annoyance.

Bemused, Harry smirked at the fact that his Aunt felt him more important than Dudley for once.

As the day went on, things continued to grow more and more peculiar. Not once during his visit to Diagon Alley did either one of the Dursley's complain, snarl, or sneer at the persons in cloaks, or the flying objects, or even the goblin's at Gringotts. As a matter of fact Harry's uncle Vernon, you could say, was even interested in them.

Later in the evening Harry sat in his bed pondering the events of the day. Why was everyone acting so weird? How come I didn't get yelled at, and why was Aunt Petunia so nice to me? These were just a few of the many questions Harry asked himself.


	2. A mistaken friendship

As the last weeks of summer passed things continued to be strange. As the final day of summer came for Harry excitement overwhelmed him. "Yes! Finally I can go back to Hogwarts! Finally I'll get to use magic again," he said this to himself over and over again as he watch his Uncle load up Harry's trunk into the back of the car.

After arriving at the station and the many unusual hugs and kisses from his Aunt, Harry headed through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He soon had placed his trunk on the train and found an empty compartment. It was very unusual though. Throughout the whole ride he had not once seen any of his friends, and ended up sharing a compartment with a bunch of 6th years who were attempting to dual in the little space they had.

Once Harry arrived at the Hogsmead station he searched frantically for Ron's fire red hair, or Hermione's bushy trendells, but was soon greeted by the last person he wanted to see at the moment, Draco Malfoy, a known enemy of Harry. Quickly attempting to form a snappy comeback to anything Malfoy was about to say, he stood up straight and stared Malfoy in the eyes, only soon to be put in his place. For the words that came out of the pale boys mouths weren't words of hate. "Hey Harry! How was your summer?" Harry stood rooted to the spot, had he really heard Malfoy say those words or was he just in a state of panic at not being able to find his friends? "Harry? Hello? Man, your are zoned out," Malfoy remarked getting right up to Harry's face and waving his arms frantically in front of him. _Alright_, harry thought, _something's up, just play it cool. _

"No don't worry I'm here. So are we like, friends or something?" He stammered. _Shit, nice playing it cool there._

"Uh, of course we're friends, ever since first year! Now come on we have to catch the carriages," Malfoy replied giving Harry a weird look.

_Me and Malfoy are friends… that just isn't right. Shit, where's Ron and Hermione? They could help me figure this out. Why am I still following Malfoy? _All of these things ran through Harry's head as he followed Malfoy towards the carriages.

No sooner had he arrived at the school that he saw Ron and Hermione heading up the stairs. But they were holding hands? Harry ran up to them and clapped them on the back. "Hey Ron! Hermione! How are you guys?! Are you two like… dating now?" Harry exclaimed, but all the excitement drained from him when he noticed the expressions on everyone's faces around him. It was a look of hate. From all the griffindor's and even his two best friends.

"Yes Potter, we are dating. As we have been for two years now. I'm sure you find it hilarious don't you?" Ron spat at him. A look of hurt spread over Harry's face.

"Ron, no I, I think it's…"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Weaslebee himself. Got yourself an item there?" Malfoy cut across Harry.

"Malfoy don't…" Harry attempted to say.

"She isn't an item Malfoy. And anyways, she's better than anyone you can get," Ron retorted.

"Ron just…" Harry had another failed attempt to speak.

"Harry let's just go and leave Weaslebee here with his mudblood whore," Malfoy said as he started to walk away, but Harry stood there rigid, fists clenched.

"What did you just day?" Harry asked, anger flaring in his eyes.

Malfoy turned on the spot. "Harry, are you alright?" he asked.

"What did you just say?" Harry requested again with more edge to his voice.

"I only said we should leave Weaslebee with his…"

"Mudblood whore huh? Is that all she is to you?" Flames were now burning full fold in Harry's eyes.

"Harry, why does it matter?" Malfoy stared with confusion at the sudden anger Harry was experiencing.

"Don't you ever say that about her again Malfoy, or I swear," Harry threatened.

"Okay mate, I uh, won't say it again. Uh, I'll see you in the great hall… See ya," Malfoy darted away.

"Ron, I…" Harry started.

"Save your beath," Ron spat, turning on his heels stalking away.

Hermione stared at Harry with a hurt but questioning look in her eyes. "Hermione, I… well I…" Harry stuttered.

Slowly Hermione turned and followed Ron.


	3. An attempted truth

The day went slower than ever before. Harry drifted around the school from class to class as if just one of the many ghosts who freely walked the halls. During lunch he couldn't figure out where to go. He was now in Slytherin, wearing the black robes with the emerald green and silver patch which had a snake in the middle. He knew he should sit with his Slytherin class mates but he so desperately wanted to join the Griffindors. He desperately wanted to go up and give both Ron and Hermione a big hug and then discuss the summer with them. But he couldn't. Slowly he made his way to the Slytherin table, sitting beside Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle who all greeted him with smiles. While he ate his lunch his eyes wandered towards the Gryffindor table. He noticed that quite frequently Ron would glare at him while Hermione gave him curious stares.

After lunch it was the Slytherins time to go to Potions (Harry's least favourite class) where his least favourite teacher Professor Snape was waiting in the biggest chamber of the Hogwart's dungeon. To harry's joy they were sharing the class with Gryffindor. As they made their way into the chamber Harry noticed that there was an extra seat beside Hermione. Making his way towards her he was pulled by by a very weak grasp.

"Harry where are you going? We always sit in the back," Malfoy said.

"Im going to sit more up front today," Harry replied trying to hide the fact that he desperately wanted to sit beside Hermione.

"Why? Look the only seat up there thats left is the one beside Granger,"

"Just leave me be, I need a word with the Professor."

"Okay Harry but your acting really strange today."

Harry made his way to the frontof the class and sat beside Hermione. Professor Snape gave what Harry thought could pass off as a smile but seemed more like a lip curl. "Welcome back class," he said dully standing up infront of the class, his robes black as midnight. "Now the summers over so you all and your silly antics leave now. Its time to be serious..." Snape droned on with his usual beginning of the year lecture.

Meanwhile Harry turned to Hermione and whispered, "Hermione, I need to talk to you."

Hermione looked over and replied, "What?"

"There's something..." Harry started but got interupted.

"Ms.Granger, would you care to tell me whats so important as to you needing to talk in the middle of my class," Professor Snape came looming over her like a hawk watching its prey.

"No... I didn't..." Hermione stuttered only to be cut off by Harry.

"No Professor she..." Harry attempted but once again was cut off.

"Potter, stay out of this. Ms.Granger that will be 10 points from Gryffindor, for disrupting my class. Anymore talkers and it will be another 10 points," Snape sneered nastily as he walked back up to the front of the class.

Harry looked around and from all the Gryffindors he was getting nasty and dirty looks, and angry signs and whispers. As he looked back he saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all laughing and giving him the thumbs up. Meanwhile Hermione was staring down at her desk.

The rest of the class Harry stayed silent. As supper rolled around Harry arrived in the great hall and made his way to the Slytherin table. He sat down and started to eat. News had now spread of how Harry had gotten Hermione in trouble and how he had lost Gryffindor house points. Now he was getting more and more furious gazes by even the senior Gryffindors.

Suddenly Harry had gotten up and walked out of the great hall only to find that he was being followed.

"Harry, wait for me," a high, soft voice could be heard just as Harry had stepped on to the staircase. He turned around to find himself face to face with his old best friend Hermione. "Harry," she panted.

"Yes?" Harry asked her happiness overwhelming him that they were talking.

"What is with you," she bluntly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just...unlike you to be talking to me. Usually your making fun of me or attempting to hex Ron. But the way you defended me outside the Great hall and how you tried to take the blame during Potions... it's just... not you."

"Well if im so horrible why are you talking to me?"

"Im talking to you Harry because your not being yourself."

"Hermione you wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain."

"Go ahead try me."

"Well I dont even know what happend..." Harry explained the whole story starting from the day of his birthday to right up to the present date, and Hermione listened through the whole thing with a look that made Harry think she believed him. "So now im here talking to you and... I guess im a Slytherin."

"So you just got this random gadget out of nowhere, and you don't know who sent it?" Hermione asked, in complete awe at what she just heard.

"Yeah."

"Well Harry I believe you." Just as she said this, a crowd of students could be heard filing out of the great hall. "Oh no. Okay Harry, meet me tomarrow at lunch down by the lake. Bring the present you got and we'll try to figure it out then."

"Okay Hermione," Harry said hugging her tightly. And if it wasn't for the fact that people were coming he would have held her forever.


	4. A hint of help

Harry didn't sleep even a wink that night. Hermione's words played over and over in his head. _"Well Harry, I believe you." _He could hear her voice clearly over Malfoy's snores. Thoughts reeled thorugh his mind about the past few weeks in general. _Who could have sent the box? Why would they send it to me? Why would they want me to be in Slitherin?_

The next morning Harry went down to the great hall for breakfast. He searched up and down the Gryffindor table but Hermione wasn't there. Neither was Ron. Finding this relatively odd Harry ate his breakfast and went to his first class. The time flew by fast and soon enough it was lunch. Heading down to the lake Harry was stopped by Malfoy.

"Hey Harry, where are you going?"

"Uh, I have to go finish up a bit of work in the library."

"Oh alright then. See you later," and just like that Malfoy continued on leaving Harry a clear get away to meet Hermione.

Arriving at the lake Harry noticed he was alone. Hermione wasn't there. It was 15 minutes until Harry decided he was going to leave. About to start his journey back up to the castle Hermione came running over. Her hair was a mess and her face was red and tear streaked.

"Sorry, I was late Harry," she sobbed.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry questioned, a growing concern rising inside of him.

"It's nothing Harry, just a problem with me and Ron."

"Come on Hermione. Before this whole gadget thing happend, I mean in my other life, you always talked to me... you told me everything."

"It's just that we broke up this morning at breakfast."

"What? Why?"

"I tried to tell him about you and your... present. He told me you were lying and I said I was sure you weren't. So then he said that if I wanted to take the side of someone who tormented me for 3 years that I could but he doesn't want to be apart of it."

"No. You broke up with him because of me?"

"Well... never mind Harry let's change the subject. You brought the... thing right?"

"Yea," Harry tookout the small box and opened it to reveal the black gadget.

Hermione picked it up and examined it. "Harry, I've never seen something like this before. I think we should bring this to Professor Dumbledor immediately. He'd know what to do."

_Oh great, _Harry thought,_if everyone else is against me then Dumbledor probably is too._

Never the less despite his thoughts Harry followed Hermione back up to the castle. Upon arriving at Dumbledor's office, nerves took over Harry. They knocked on his door and went inside. There sitting at a large oak desk stood a fairly tall man with a long white beard.

"Professor, we need to talk to you," Hermione rushed over.

"Ah yes Ms.Granger and Mr.Potter. Quite an odd pair to be around eachother. There's a reason I presume?" Dumbledor asked.

"Yes Professor, there is. You see... well Harry..." she paused and turn to Harry. "You want to explain this?"

"Sure. You see professor," and just like that Harry got into what was the second explaination of what was going on. "So you see professor, we think that it all comes down to this little box."

"Ah yes. Let me see it Harry," Dumbledore requested.

Harry reluctantly passed the box to Dumbledor and waited for an answer.

Holding the box really close to his face Dumbledor inspected it with his half-moon spectacles. "Ah yes," he said to himself nodding. "Well Harry, this is exactly what I was afraid of. What you have got here is a "Newmatic Disfunctioner."

"A what?" both Hermione and Harry had said in unision.

"It's an object that causes a disturbance in fate. This reverses the life of the target person from a set date. In harry's case, his first day at Hogwarts. That would explain why Harry is in Slitherin and you, Hermione, and Ron not being Harry's friends. Harry originally being a Gryffindor."

"But how do I change it back! I want life the way it was," Harry was desperate for an answer. Was desperate for an escape from the life he was living.

"Well, as far as I know, the only person who the "Newmatic Disfunctioner" has no effect on is the person who had created it. He and only he can reverse the effects," Dumbledor explained.

"So that means we'll have to figure who has done this, and make them fix it. Thank you Professor!" Harry left the room in a hurry with Hermione trailing behind.

"Harry, where are you going!' she called to him.

"You'll see!" he responded.

In his head thoughts raced around.

_If we're going to figure this one out, we're going to need a little help. _


	5. A second chance

Harry walked swiftly through the corridors with Hermione trailing not far behind.

"Harry! Where are we going?" Hermione called.

Abuptly Harry stopped right in front of the Griffindor common room and turned around. "Hermione, what is the password to the common room?"

"Harry no, not Ron. He isn't in the greatest of moods!" Hermione frantically pleaded to him.

"Look Hermione, Ron is my best friend, even if im not his."

"Yeah but Harry…"

"No, Hermione don't. Now what's the password?"

Hermione sighed, knowing that she couldn't win. "The password is cauldron cakes."

"Thank you," and as he said that he turned to the door.

The fat lady in the portrait looked down at him and asked the usual, "password?"

"Cauldron cakes," said Harry.

As the door swung open Harry bolted inside, stopping abruptly in front of Fred and George, the Weasley twins.

"What are you doing here?" Fred spat at him.

Taken back by Fred's tone Harry stood up straight and replied, "Where's Ron?"

"What do you want with him?" George question standing beside Fred.

The conflict peaked a curiosity in the surrounding Griffindors and the whole common room went quiet.

"This isn't any of your concern. I just need to speak to Ron," Harry attempted knowing that this wouldn't work out.

"Oh there he goes. The famous Harry Potter thinking he's better than everybody else," George commented.

"Thinking nobody is important enough for anything to concern them," Fred added leaving Harry speechless.

"Fred, George please," said a small voice. Harry looked up to see a small girl with flaming red hair appearing out from behind the two taller twins. Harry's heart jumped to see her speaking to him. "Come on Harry and Hermione, Ron's down at the quidditch pitch," she said leaving the room. Harry turned and followed her with Hermione trailing not far behind.

"Ginny," Harry started.

"No Harry, I know what your going to say. Yes I believe you, but only because Hermione does too. Shes smart and I know she wouldn't fall for anything stupid," Ginny replied not looking back.

For the rest of the way to the quidditch pitch the three were silent. As they walked up onto the quidditch pitch Harry looked up and saw Ron flying above in the air.

"Ron!" Harry called as loud as he could. "Ron get down here, I need to talk to you."

The figure in the air stopped for a moment and continued on as if they merely paused to look around.

"Ron! Ron I…" Harry started but was quickly interrupted.

"Ron! This is your sister. Come down right now or I will send George and Fred to come get you!" Ginny screamed. Once again the figure stopped but this time slowly drifted down towards them.

As he came to a sudden stop in front of them, Ron shot Harry a glare that could kill. "What do you want?" He spat.

"I need to talk to you." Harry tried desperately. "Look you may not get what im saying but try to work with me. Just listen."

"Why should I listen to you? You spend the past years insulting me and then you steal my girlfriend! So why should I listen to you?" Ron questioned.

"Ron I didn't steal your girlfriend!"

"Oh, yeah? That's why she standing beside you and not me right?"

Suddenly Hermione stepped forward, eyes blaring with flames. "RONALD WEASLEY! I have been dating you for two years, and I have put up with your stubbornness but this is too far. Yes he has treated us like crap. Yes he has insulted us continuously. But do you think im dumb enough to fall for a stupid trick? Do you think I would believe him if I thought he was lieing?" Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath from her rant.

Ron looked astonished at Hermione then slowly turned to Harry, "Okay… what do you want?"

A satisfied smirk spread over Harry's face. "Okay, you may not believe this Ron but, here it goes."


	6. Two sides won

Author's note: Okay this is unbelievably cheesy but I needed to do this chapter this way or else the story would have been boring and completely obviouse……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------- one hour later------------------------

"So here we are right now." Harry finished explaining.

"Let me get this straight… you, I and Hermione were best friends? And we all hated Malfoy? And went on a bunch of adventures together?" Ron attempted to piece together his words.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Harry shrugged.

"So you see Ron? It just in a way makes sense. I realized something was different about him this year. And like I said to you, I've been getting those weird dreams of us three hanging out. Kind of like memories," Hermione said.

"Wait Hermione you what? You never told me about that?! So you can remember?" Harry almost screamed with joy.

"Hold on! You guys are crazy! None of this makes sense. To me it sounds like just a well rehearsed story," Ron stopped them all.

"God damnit Ron! How can I make you believe me?" Harry practically shouted. "Look I know practically everything about you! Your brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania and your brother Bill works for gringotts."

"Big deal anybody knows that."

"Your room is covered with posters of the Chudley Cannons. They're your favourite quidditch team."

"That's not hard to guess."

"The one thing you want most is to be head boy, captain of the quidditch team and win the quidditch cup. You just want to live up to your brothers because as the youngest boy you feel like you haven't accomplished much compared to them. You haven't told anybody else this but me."

Ron stared at him in utter amazement. "How did you… but I… this… you… HOLY CRAP!"

"Now do you believe me?" Harry questioned a smirk of satisfaction replacing his desperate frown.

"I… I guess I have to…" Ron stuttered still in shock. Looking from Harry to Hermione and then to Ginny. He sighed as he said, "What do we need to do?"

"Oh thank you Ron!" Hermione squealed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Uh, Ginny? Why don't we leave them," Harry suggested slowly walking up towards the castle.

"Yeah, sure," Ginny agreed, looking back at Ron and Hermione who were standing in the middle of the quidditch pitch snogging.

As they walked Harry made frequent glances at Ginny which she had started to notice over a period of a few minutes.

"Ginny, I didn't tell Hermione but in my other life, we uh… I uh… well… we were going out."

"Were we?" Ginny asked as though she were astonished. But to Harry's surprise there wasn't anything that made her seem as though this came as a surprise.

Harry stopped abruptly, "Wait? Did you know?"

"No, but I guessed. When you were talking to Ron, Hermione explained that she was experiencing dreams about you guys. As if you were all friends. Well Harry I've been experiencing the same. Except instead of dreams its been emotions. At first I couldn't figure out what it was. I couldn't figure out why I felt like this. But once I heard your story and Hermione explained it all became clear. I loved you in the other life so I feel like I love you in this one."

A wide grin spread over Harry's face.

"But," Ginny continued, "Even though we were together in another world, we can't be together in this world. There's too much conflict, my brothers would kill you."

Harry frowned and then quickly replaced it with a warm smile. "It's okay Ginny. I understand," Harry leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Harry, Ginny, wait up!" A faint voice called.

Turning around they saw Hermione and Ron heading towards them hand-in-hand.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Nothing Ron, absolutely nothing," Smiled Ginny.

Then the four of them headed back up to the castle with nothing on their minds but the journey that lay ahead.


	7. The start to the journey

---authors note: i change the newmatic disfuntioner or what ever i called it to "time shifter" yuppp have fun reading and review----

Harry awoke early the next day attempting to plan exactly how he's going to find the person who was ruining his life. As the sun rose the rest of the common room woke up and everyone soon made their way down to the great hall.

Harry, searching for Ron and Hermione, sat silently at the slytherin table and glanced around.

"Harry, you should eat something. Quidditch is today," Draco pointed out sliding Harry's plate closer to his chest.

"No, uh… I'm not hungry. Wait, I'm on the quidditch team?"

"No shit! Your only the best seeker, and captain slytherin has ever seen! We've never lost a game since you've been here first year! Merlin's beard what's wrong with you?" Draco exclaimed.

"Nothing, like I said I'm just… not feeling well," Harry persisted getting up to leave.

"I know what the problem is! Spending too much time talking to weasel bee and that mudbl…"

"Don't call her that! Don't ever call her that!" Harry practically yelled, and the whole great hall fell silent. Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry amazed.

Draco stood up to face Harry. "What are you talking about? You used to say that all the time. And the schools full of them filthy mudbl…"

"I'm warning you Malfoy. Don't say that," Harry growled, clutching his wand.

"Okay Harry," Draco backed up. "I'm sorry… I... won't say it again."

"Good," Harry stated and stalked away.

Half an hour later, when breakfast was over, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walked down the field towards the lake to meet Harry.

As they arrived Ron congratulated him, "Good job mate! You really scared Malfoy there! And… are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess… I didn't sleep last night," Harry replied still staring out into the lake.

"Well none of us could. Last night was crazy, too much went on," Ginny agreed.

"Yeah, well when Draco spends all his time talking about Voldemort," the three gryffindors cringed at his name. Noticing this Harry rolled his eyes and continued on. "Anyways, he was talking about him and how he had killed all those people and how hes sure that muggleborns and blood traitors are next...'' he paused. ''He was referring to you guys.''

''That cockroach! He's so sure! Maybe you know who will kill him instead! He's not so special!'' Ron shouted frusterated and angry.

''Ron... he's a Malfoy. Its what you expect,'' Hermione reminded 1on whose fist were still in balls.

''Anyways,'' Harry interrupted. ''We need to find a way to find out more about this Time screen.''

''Well, me and Hermione have been doing some research and...'' Ginny started, but looked over to Hermione for clarification.

''...and it turns out that a Time screen can only be done by somebody who is either very powerful or has been studying the subject for a long time. With this one though there is a lot of glitches. Since we can remember a bit of our memories it means your just a guinea pig for the situation or the person who did this is very busy and had to do this quickly,'' Hermione finished gasping for breath.

There was a long pause in which Harry thought carefully. Sudenly he spoke, ''Somehow i feel as though who ever did this did it on purpose. But... who would want to turn my life opposite of how it was before?''

''You said Malfoy didnt like you before right? Maybe it was him?'' Ron sudgested.

''Not that its not possible but its very unlikely,'' Harry stated still clearly in thought.

''How is it unlikely?''

''Well Ron why would Malfoy want to change his life to become friends with me... were enemies!''

''Oh. Thats a good point.''

''Well its almost time for class. We'll meet up after lunch in front of the quidditch pitch,'' Hermione instructed.

Everybody nodded and Hermione and Ron headed to wards the castle. Harry bent down to pick up his books and as he stood up he noticed Ginny was still standing there. For a moment they both just stared at eachother in silence. Breaking the silence Ginny placed a hand on Harry's arm, ''Harry? Who ever did this we'll find them. Everything will be normal soon.'' After saying this she turned and walked toward the castle leaving Harry alone with his thoughts and her soft, sweet voice still ringing in his ears.


End file.
